


This isn't the right thing to do

by BlueberryPerson



Series: I don't think we will last [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU - Girls, AU - Modern, Angst, Let the angst fuckery begin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryPerson/pseuds/BlueberryPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do we do the things we don't like? Why do we not like the things we do? Hux takes a small trip into his own mind with a deep rooted denial that is only about to get worse from here on out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't the right thing to do

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this idea came to me after watching Girls again from the beginning. And I thought to myself; What if Hux and Kylo was in this kind of modern setting, and they simply didn't even know why they were together, they just are. So this is me writing that. With some clues to where this hell will lead. Basically just prepare yourselves for a series of angsty things with a hint of fluff every now and then.
> 
> I'm rating it as mature as it most likely will get to more explicit content further down the line.  
> It is also possible this part may have more chapters added, but for now it will be marked as complete.
> 
> Titles inspired by Sam Smith's song Nirvana.

What was even so special about this nerd? He wasn’t particularly handsome, or even interesting for that matter. Maybe interesting looking simply because of his slightly offset appearance. The big ears, the big nose, the freckles and birthmarks. Actually he looked like a person with a body that was too big for him, a bit ungainly of sorts. Yeah that was probably it. If he tilted his head just a bit to the right - not that he could right now with his head resting on a pillow - he could actually see it all. Hux came to a particular conclusion with just this kind of view of Kylo. The tall dark haired man was like puzzle pieces that didn’t actually fit together, but had been forced to work with it in the end anyway. 

He was pieces no else wanted. Pieces Hux couldn’t honestly say he wanted either. Yet here he was, tangled limbs and all. 

Moving mentioned limbs was an effort that needed far too much finesse. Moving your legs shouldn’t even be an effort! This was ridiculous! With enough struggling, and settling with that the manchild beside him would remain a koala until the bastard woke up. Hux tried his best to not give in to what could be a headache soon enough.

Scratch that. The headache was a reality.

“Stop groaning.”

His attention instantly snapped to the side, almost having his head collide with Kylo’s in the process. And a glare, as if insulted by even having the other so close. fitted across his features. Making his pale ginger eyebrows knit tightly together.

“I am not groaning.”   
“Yeah you are. Stop it.”

Simply because he was being called out on it, even Hux could admittedly hear himself mutter and grumble words that couldn’t be heard. 

“Stop that.”

Disentangling one arm from the mess they had made of themselves, Hux pushed the full of his palm against Kylo’s face. Pressing him away to show how little he needed him to point anything out. How little he appreciated it. And most of all, how he wanted it to stop. 

With an increased pressure to his palm, Kylo seemed to catch on, and slowly let go. Only of course the idiot had to be an ass, and put a kiss to the ginger’s palm. A disgusted noise had Hux whole body jerking back, almost tipping over the edge of the bed. He would’ve fallen too, if Kylo hadn’t grabbed his thigh and pulled him back. Unfortunately Hux only rewarded him with a hard shove.

In the end it was Kylo that landed with a thud on the floor.

“See who’s groaning now.”   
“Asshole.”

They remained like so. Glaring. Judging. They had nothing but this night, and a couple of weeks before this. in common. They of course had more tender moments. Moments they both could enjoy and describe as fond and affectionate, of course. But when it came down to the reality of things, little was ever shared. Frankly, Hux didn’t want more from it either. Reminding himself of the limit had him break eye contact, and move his body up off the bed. The pillow his hand had lingered on, was pushed to fall on Kylo, the later still sitting on the floor.

They didn’t need words and sweet nothings to say goodbye to each other. They both could argue they saw each other often enough. There was no use for wasting breath on useless words. At least they could be rational like that. Still, when Hux turned around, fully dressed. His eyes landed on the man he had spent the night with. His large dark eyes, how pleading they were for something. It almost gave him pleasure to deny it. In a strange way it was fulfilling. Pleasing even. His whole insides were squirming with the control he knew he had, that Kylo had served him. Given away and asking for nothing in exchange.

His outside gave away nothing. He was a cold wall. A pale man with a ginger complex, that accented his every detail like a sculpture made by gods. Or that was a more poetic way a dreamer could describe him. Hux could be, at times. When he wasn’t the dull person most people he knew would describe him as.

He resented the word  _ dull _ .

Stepping around the sitting man he didn’t even flinch. Not when he moved away. Not looking back. Nor hesitating when a hand briefly brushed against his calf. The hand new better, of course. than to take an actual hold. 

When the door clicked shut behind him nothing changed either. Why would it? Reality wasn’t a movie or classic novel of sorts. It was just what it was.

Well at least the weather was nice.

He had barely walked down the block when the phone in his pocket buzzed the tell tale sign of a new text message. Whisking it up with practiced ease. Usually Hux didn’t bother reading text messages if he could help it. Possibly if he was bored, but rarely even then. This time was no different. Pressing the ID that showed up, he simply dialed the number. Having Kylo pick up just after the first tone.

“What?”  
“You forgot something.”   
“What’s that?”  
“Your underwe-”   
“I did no such thing!”   
“Then take a look down your pants and tell me those are your underwear.”  
“I will do no such thing in the middle of the street.”   
“Do it.”  
“Ugh, you’re-”   
“Hux. Do it.”

With regret, a small glance had him notice that Kylo was right. Well that was a disturbing thought. Had he really become so used to this he didn’t even see the difference between who owned what underwear? That was stupid in every sense of the word. It couldn’t be healthy.

“Well mine were dirty.”   
“So you took mine.”   
“I’m wearing them aren’t I?”   
“Am I going to get them back?”   
“No.”   
“... N- What?”   
“They’re comfortable, I’m keeping them.”   
“They’re at least two sizes too big for you.”   
“Are you calling my ass skinny?”   
“Well I don’t exactly have room to call your ass fat, now do I?”   
“Bye, Kylo!”

With a practiced force to his tone, Hux hung up the phone and promptly shoved it back in his pocket. Ignoring every other call and message he got on his way to getting back to his own apartment. Well shared apartment. How he still was thinking of the manchild was absolutely beyond him. He had not just taken the metro, but walked five blocks in total - No, make that six. He had passed by the small supermarket to pick up cigarettes. 

He clearly needed distance. Desperately so. 

_ Mental note to self: Don’t call Kylo for at least two to three weeks. Preferably four. _


End file.
